


I see you

by Squiglemouse



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-04-29 05:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14466198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squiglemouse/pseuds/Squiglemouse
Summary: “Mom why is there a naked guy wearing fake wings at our dinner table.” Her voice was level belying the depths of her deep concern. It was at this moment Akira realized something wasn't right.





	1. Of Cats and Cars

**Author's Note:**

> So because I'm bad and ideas hit me randomly like trucks. Have another Au work. One day I will finish something (odds are beta will finish first since it's easiest to write.) Anyhow this was one I got in my head. So hopefully people will enjoy it.

 

Akira had been alive now for a long time. Still Father had never before given him permission to come here. He couldn't help but relish it mouth ajar as he took in the sights and sounds. His Six black wings flapping excitedly. Most Angels would see the mortal realm by their hundredth century. Akira had been the exception to all things normal angelic wise. Where the others were divine gender less things he had been masculine. Where they experience no hunger he was consumed by it. A heart filled to the brim at Father's whim at the moment of his creation.

 

Till now he had never seen a cat. For him this was possibly the most special of moments as he followed it following closely on all four. Mortals passing to the left and right of him, sometimes right through him. As best he had figured out in this brief moment within time they tended to not pass through space the divine occupied. He was thankful for this since it unnerving him a bit seeing a food step through his vision. Father's archangels had told him much of the mortal realm. How they would not be noticed by any mortal aside from this who were allowed to see. Animals however seemed to have some degree of awareness.

 

This particular cat he had discovered was the pet of the one Father had agreed to let him act as guardian of. Where all other angels had purpose and were made to serve, he alone had been without. Watching tearfully at how they filled their existence with meaning. So in this moment he was very much protecting his charges kitty. For if she was his charge surely anything within her care was automatically under his care as well?

 

“Kitttttyyyy, don't go that way that's the street!” Tako simply ignored him and dashed across the street. A passing car nearly hitting it and blowing it's horn while Akira panicked. The relief he felt when he saw Tako was fine, was shortly forgotten as the cat kept going. “W-wait for me!” He didn't really grasp yet that animals are not all intelligent.

 

Black wings flapping as he followed Tako's meandering trail through the suburbs. Across a fence and down into a yard. If he was right, based on the little boy playing in the back yard, then it was the Makimura household. Right on time the backdoor opened a not yet middle aged women calling the boy in for Dinner. Akira walked after Taro, cat settled in the little boys arms.

 

Their dinner table had four placemats with a generous assortment of vegetarian fare. It was also reassuring that they started right into grace, for Father was here in their hearts. His symbols upon the walls. It was at this point that his charge entered into the room.

 

Miki Makimura, otherwise known as the Witch. It was rather humorous how her slight athletic ability above humans earned scorn and praise. She was a cute if plain person, and right now her green eyes were wide open staring at the wall behind him.

 

“Mom why is there a naked guy wearing fake wings at our dinner table.” Her voice was level belying the depths of her deep concern. It was at this moment Akira realized something wasn't right.

 

“Nee-chan there's nobody but us! You've been practicing too hard!” The boy was an absolute “charmer” talking with his mouth open. Akira couldn't help but turn his head with a look of disgust at this child. The noises he made talking while he was eating. Had he never learned basic manners?

 

It was at Akira's visibly disgust to Taro's habits that Miki suddenly started laughing and sat down. “Maybe I have, haha I guess... I'm seeing angels now? Strange ones with black wings.” Akira was many things depending on who you asked. Michael said he was weak. Raziel said he couldn't keep a secret to save creation. Gabriel said he was too slow to deliver news. Raphael would claim he was too emotional to heal properly. In all none saw any worth in him, and it had been a constant reminder of his ill made origin. Still the Morning Star had praised him, said his earnestness was special. All the same the appraisal of strange hurt, visibly deflating his wings.

 

Miki didn't miss this behavior but reacted subtly. Her time around people had led her to be gentle and caring. Even this mortal girl could tell her words had hit somewhere deep. “Dinner looks wonderful mom!” She praised her mother Akiko's handiwork while trying to push down the guilt. It helped that she was hungry and that her family was here. One can't exactly talk to a specter that nobody else sees at dinner now can they?

 

The stranger just stood there. Occasionally circling the table and inspecting the food. The way it tilted it's head made it obvious that it was curious. Perhaps that it didn't understand why they did that. Then it did something that nearly made Miki jump up and demand it come back. It went into the other room following Tako.

 

“Dear is something wrong?” This time it was her father speaking up. Concerned at how his little girl had near shot out of her chair in panic. “You know if there's anything wrong you can talk to us right?” The concern was naked upon his face. Miki felt little choice but to feign that she was fine.

 

“No no, I'm fine. Just had a bit of a cramp. I think I may have just not stretched enough before practice today.” She wore her best smile, one parts true happiness two parts pretending that everything is okay when you're seeing things others aren't. “But isn't it time we said grace? I am rather hungry.” She quickly made a go for a distraction, and this was her go to having seen how such thoughts make her parents light up.

 

Noel laughed genuine and deep before smiling happily at his family. “Well then if no one has any objections I would like to say grace.” There of course was no objections other than some mumbled complaints from Taro about a lack of burgers. He folded his hands in front of himself and bowed his head. His children and wife doing the same as he began to speak. Akira from the other room could hear the words that were spoken. "Bless us, O Lord, and these, Thy gifts, which we are about to receive from Thy bounty. Through Christ, our Lord. Amen." Unclasping his hands he joined his family in supper.

 

Taro speaking about some sort of super hero show he had seen. “But demons have the power to make us strong! Power up!” Miki hadn't been able to resist laughing at his nativity, but she felt apprehension. From the other room as they had joined in saying grace she had heard something. Not the normal things you expect to hear but singing, it had near reduced her to tears.

 

 

 

 

Akira had heard them from the other room as he had followed Tako. The black house cat eating from a bowl full of wet food. As the grace had begun he had opened his mouth and his heart. Even so far from Father when these humans praised he could hear Father's choir, could sing back his endless devotion. As they finished grace it had been jarring and had stolen the song from his throat. As suddenly as the choir had been there in his head and heart, it was gone. For the first time in his existence he was lonely in a new way. There was no Lucifer to comfort him, no Michael to tease him. And so he wept. The noises of an angel weeping were special. As if the heavens themselves had recognized what a strange thing it was the heavens opened and rain pouring. The pitter patter of the rain soothing Akira's wounded soul. He would never regret this chance that Father had given to him. A guardian had not walked upon the earth in centuries, and he desperately wanted to feel purpose.

 

Etheral hand reaching out her tried to gently pet Tako. These small animals that humans kept around it was for comfort. In this moment he needed that. As if suddenly aware Tako's head turned. Gleaming eye's staring at him in the realization that he had not been there before. Still the animal had been able to recognize that on a special level no harm would befall it. So it simple sat there and ate, letting Akira's hand glide along the length of its back. Little tail standing straight up the whole time.

 

In this manner did Akira pass the time, in passing listening to the other rooms talks. Apparently Miki had broken her schools all time record recently for something in track. This wasn't something that he truly understood but all the same he felt the family's joy and in turn radiated that wonderful feeling. “Mmm this is a nice place. So warm, so loving.” In truth Akira's praise of this household compared to heaven was odd. While Heaven had always radiated peace and contentedness. It had never felt filling, but then unlike the other angels he was an imperfect. Allowed to remain only out of the kindness in Father's heart.

 

Looking across the room he tried to familiarize himself with what he was seeing. Unfortunately it did little good, heavens information on human lives was woefully out of date if the horseless carriages were anything to go by. Even as the sun was setting outside the window the indoors stayed lit up. It was comforting even for an angel. Heaven after all was the one place in creation where the sun truly never set. So to him the dark was foreboding. Even more as he recalled things Michael had told him.

 

Things that none but the Archangels were supposed to be told. That long ago god had seen demons upon earth. He had wiped them out to the last, but they always sprang back like weeds. Corrupting and hurting his humans. When Akira had asked Lucifer in private about it the look that had spread across his friends face was one of murder. The words that had been spoke back still rung loudly. “You must never speak of what I am about to tell you. But there is a ceasefire between hell and heaven. In exchange for not messing with Father's creations he allows them to live. It is part of why angels do not tread the surface. Demons are inherently attracted to us.”

 

He himself had reasoned that it was the truth. Morning star had always been the one to speak no lies to him. The ironic part of this is that to Michael he told nothing but lies. Akira's brow furrowed as he thought of those two. So alike, and yet they seemed to hate each other so much. It wasn't something Akira could really understand. From his point of view they were the equivalent of human family. Something special, that Akira could never have as the singular flawed one.

 

His thoughts continued along these for a short while before being broken from his reverie by Miki's foot steps. She was staring at him, but then jerked her head towards the stairs in quick succession. Smiling softly he floated off the floor, wings fluttering slightly as he followed her up the stairs. Up and up they went, to the highest room in the house. Akira remarked softly that it was very pretty as he entered the room. So pastel colors and fluffy pillows adorned her bed.

 

As suddenly as everything had been taken in he was confronted by an angry teenage girl. Truly there was little more fierce in all the creation he found himself thinking. Well maybe Lucifer... Morning star had a special temper.

 

“Begone demon. This is a good christian home. I will not be deceived.” Akira blinked slowly tilting his head to the side as he sat upon her bed. Trying to decide how best to approach this accusation. Originally the goal had been to simply follow her in secret, this had not been in the plan. “I don't care what you want but you need to leave. Now!” It was adorable how this mortal thought she had any power over him.

 

“Be at ease, you are Father's precious children. No such harm of deceit shall be made.” His posture bowed demurely as he noticed the cross upon the back of the door. Truly Father had allowed him to choose this house because of how well they submitted. “I am no demon come to darken your door. Nor to steal away the children of the house in the night. My name is Akira, and Father has blessed me with the privilege of being your Guardian.” His voice sang of the exhilaration he had experienced when Father had relented to his endless requests for purpose.

 

Miki's eye's narrowed as she eyed him over. The stories had often told of how demons were expert liars, but she couldn't see anything in his posture or voice that showed it. By everything he was doing it sounded like he really was... something else? “If you're not a demon... what are you?” Her posture was still tense as if she was prepared to flee at any moment, but her curiosity was readily apparent.

 

He couldn't help but blink in surprise. She was taking this better than he had hoped, a radiant smile broke upon his features. Miki would swear it was blinding her. “As I have said I am Akira, a guardian sent by Father.”

 

One delicate brow was raised in reaction to this statement. “Okay see that's nice and all... but -what- are you?” She kept looking over his wings and like a bolt of lightning it hit him.

 

Face flushing as he bowed deeply he spoke again. “Forgive me, this is the first time I have been allowed to do this. I am an Angel.” His wings spread in pride as he beamed positively towards the smaller girl. “As I said I am here in the capacity of your guardian angel.”

 

Miki blinked, once then twice her throat visibly swallowing as she dealt with this information. “Why me? Why us?”

 

It was Akira's turn to blink in surprise. This hadn't been a question he had been expecting. Father hated liars and he hated the concept of lying. So instead he could tell half the truth. “Father is pleased with your family's devoutness, and he sees the way hyenas are circling the daughter. So in turn he allowed me to come down to protect you.” Even this half truth stung a bit, but if he spoke the half truth she might try and drive him away. What human would ever want a flawed, broken and useless angel to watch over them?

 

“So... wait you're here because of that guy? Because I keep failing to say no?” Miki was visibly bewildered but also seemed to be quickly accepting it as truth which was a massive relief to him. “Why him? Why not for my issues with Miki!” The way she blurted this last sentence with a blush was new. Akira was one of the few Angels that understood emotions, and this one she was displaying was interesting.

 

“Did you desire me to help you make you feelings towards her known?” It was a given he would have some knowledge of the people and things surrounding his ward. Truthfully he had noticed the half glances the two often had at each other from heaven. He had even suspected with the right nudge they would easily love each other in the purest of manners. While Father had for a long time held a less than positive view of such love. In the more recent centuries it had begun to change. At first shifting to apathy and then to a gentle acceptance. To the idea that his creations could grow and change in ways he had not seen.

 

Miki's face had become as red as some of the tomato they had for dinner. Embarrassment as she spoke again, touching her index fingers together nervously. “I-is that something you can do...?”

 

Oh there it was, she was so pure so sweet. Akira laughed softly wings spreading in joy as he basked in her emotions. “Miki, if I may be so bold as to call you by name. If you would allow me I can assist. I cannot make her fall in love with you. However unlike most of the others, I understand the emotion love much better. So perhaps we make a deal?” The wings upon his head were flapping excitedly as he talked. This was thrilling, getting to deal with emotions after centuries with emotionally ignorant angels.

 

Miki's face fell a bit as she sat against the door in the fetal position. Only glancing up at him every few seconds. “Does this deal involve you putting on pants? It's a bit hard to talk to someone when I can see their... uhm. Anyways, what kind of deal? Not gonna try and steal my voice are you?” She tried to joke still nervous and trying to process the whole “God sent me a protector”.

 

“Nothing malicious I ensure you. In exchange for your cooperation with keeping you safe. I will help you win her heart.” Akira already knew that winning the other girls heart would be touch and go. The attraction between the two would be hard to miss when you have the back knowledge of sleepovers under the covers. Hands being clasped together while kisses were shared in secret. “After all my goal is simply to keep you safe, but I am also a fan of happiness.”

 

“So let's say I say yes... what then? Or if I say no?” Miki pursed her lips while asking this of him. Still a bit skeptical of the whole ordeal.

 

“You say yes and we move forward, get rid of the creepy older fellow. Then we focus in on how to woo your woman.” Akira didn't miss the dusting of red on her face at the words he chose. “But for the sake of argument let's say you say no? Well then I just stay around anyways trying to get rid of that creeper and look after you.” Arms spread wide like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

 

Miki frowned a bit at this. “So I don't -really- get much of a say in you staying around? But I do get your help if I say yes? Sorry I know I'm repeating myself and asking stupid questions, but one last... can you maybe cover yourself?” His constant nudity had been getting to her.

 

Akira smiled softly standing from the bed while he focused. His form shifting a bit till a vaguely skirt like black cloth wrapped about his waist. “Well that is an easy one to meet. My apologies nudity doesn't mean much to immortals who do not breed. That and I never expected you to be able to see me.” All of these were lessons to keep in mind.

 

“Um, it's a bit weird though having you here... when I sleep and change an stuff...” Her voice trailed off nervously.

 

“Ah that's true you humans do value privacy. My apologies. Worry not I will sleep downstairs. None here can touch me without me permitting them. I imagine you're rather tired. In the morning we can plan for dealing with him and her. Good night Miki.” Miki was shocked when he just walked right through her and the door. His wings fluttering as he went down passing by the little Taro's room. The boy had an energetic habit. The parents it looked like from what he could tell were busy trying to make a third progeny. A noble pursuit given the purity of there children. Akira could only nod in approval before continuing down to the couch.

 

Smiling to himself he sat upon it. Spreading his arms and wings, mouth opening into a praising song of Father. Today had gone better than he had expected, now he just had to hope Morning star wouldn't find out. He might be his only friend, but he was also overprotective.

 

 

 

Lucifer was confused. He had already searched two of the choirs in their entirety. Certainly their little Akira had a habit of wandering but it rarely took this long to find him. Their brow furrowed and wings lashed about irately. The only order left was his own which by comparison was smaller than the others. Perhaps Michael had been bullying him again they thought darkly. “Akira where are you! Is this a new game?” They called out. Akira had after all been shown to get bored easily and try and make things to amuse himself. It was one of the things they liked about him.

 

But right now it was irritating them immensely. The clacking of their feet sounding off their irritation as they made a beeline to Michael's domain. Slamming the entryway open with a loud noise. It had managed to even catch Michael off guard. The way Michael had jumped amused them to no small degree. “Michael, return Akira now. I've told you hundreds of times he is not your toy.”

 

At first Michael looked at them bewildered before cackling. “Oh now this is rich Luci. Your favorite little reject is missing... and he didn't even tell you where he was going. Heh.” There it was Michael speaking cryptically and being a general dick when possessing knowledge they did not.

 

“I am in no mood for your games. Return Akira, you may be the left hand but I am the right. As far as I am concerned we are not twins.” Lucifer's tone promised violence if their demand was not met and quickly. The fact that they had to look at their sibling who was near identical did little to improve that mood. Oh sure there was the whole Michael is a muscle head and has small tits, but it was still too similar.

 

Michael seemed to understand what that tone meant. Reluctantly speaking back to Lucifer with a dismissive tone. “Look I don't got him, that's all I know for sure. Buuuut I do know that he was bugging Father again. Only this time he looked so much more serious than ever before. Who knows if you the great Morning star can't find him. Well maybe Father gave him what he wanted.”

 

Lucifer's eye's shot wide in alarm at the possibility. Turning about face and walking out the room they stopped at the door. They hated this but if Michael had spoken the truth then they would save time. “Thank you for this information.” Words that had burned from inside out to be spoken to Michael.

 

They walked rapidly. Ignoring every angel between them and Fathers central room. After all Lucifer was the right hand and would not bother with any that were not special. With the central chamber ahead they slowed. Steadying their emotions to properly talk to Father.

 

Warmth was radiating from the central room, they basked in it while entering and casting their eyes to the floor as they approached his massive throne. “Father, I have heard something that has alarmed me. I cannot find Akira at present. Michael has told me that he came and spoke to you again.” They kept fighting down the urge to demand answers to cry and scream and carry on. Akira was special, Father knew this so why would he ever agree to that.

 

Then the reply came, the song drowning out their own ability to think as they fell. Thankfully Father was not mad, no instead he was amused by how desperately they were seeking Akira. This was a good sign Lucifer thought before the song continued.

 

At this continued song Lucifer's elation began to drop and die. “He came. He begged and pleaded, told me that he wanted to have a purpose too. That despite his flaws and innate failure he too is an angel. That he too feels the call to serve even though I've told him he need not. I tried to remind him it was fine to not, but he wept. And in kind so too did I.” They could tell from his tone alone that Father had not wanted to let Akira go, but that something had convinced him that to not do so would be too cruel. Too cruel for a god who had many times tried to exterminate mortals for tiny reasons.

 

Father's song continued strong, adorned with praise. “You see he spoke of wanting purpose. He spoke of you, of the way you have served me since the dawn of creation unwavering. That he wanted to be like you. My Morning Star. I could not say no. So I have allowed him to act as the guardian of pious people upon the earth.” They felt their heart speed up, hammering wildly at this. The earth was dangerous, certainly there was a ceasefire but not all obeyed it properly and it would do little good if he was killed.

 

Gulping nervously Lucifer spoke slow and measured, doing their best to beseech. “Father, please Akira is not suitable for such a job. He is unstable and given to passion in ways Angels are not to. It is part of what makes him special and wonderful as all your creations are. But that instability makes him vulnerable. Please allow me to retrieve him!” Lucifer was outright pleading at this point. They had seen what the demons were capable of, after all it had been their work that had made the ceasefire possible.

 

This was met with a roaring song. Father was angry and they wilted under it. “Would you make a liar of me?” And then it softened continuing on. “I feel your fears, they are not without merit. But I will not steal away a chance for him to feel purpose. I have tried too many times to tell him how he need not. Yet every time he continues to try and seek one. Crying in a manner like a newborn pure and wanting.” They were not certain but it almost sounded like Father too was crying that he could not fix Akira.

 

They knelt deeper, pressing their forehead to the ground. There was little they couldn't do for Akira. “Father I do not wish to make you a liar. I wish to protect the weak of our flock. Perhaps in time he will be strong enough, but please allow me to try and convince him to return.”

 

They felt no disapproval, this was a good sign and then the song was back. Resigned but affectionate for both his children. “Very well. I will allow it.”

 


	2. Crepes and Kindness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If I ever catch you sniffing round my pups again... I'll shove that camera so far down your throat you'll be shitting glass.” The fear in Koji's eyes was palpable as he slammed his foot down on the gas, peeling out in record time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to give a shout out to my helpful beta Harloq.   
> For the rest of you I hope you enjoy this work.

 

Lucifer was pleased. It showed in the way they strutted from Father's chamber. The ghosts of a smile playing at the edge of their lips. The Marbled white and gold floor reflecting the sound of their footsteps. “Perfect, Father has given me permission now I need only-”

 

“Lucifer” Oh lovely it was a voice. Not just any voice but Raziel. Lucifer tried to steel their face from the nosy secret keeper.

 

“Yes Raziel? If there's an issue can it wait, I have an important thing to accomplish.” Tone firm as they hoped to slide right past him. The way they were looked back at said everything sadly. Raziel was a difficult one to fool or mislead.

 

Raziels demeanor was always uniquely hard to tell. Where others preferred either nudity or armor they chose a voluminous robe. “Mmmm I wasn't aware a request to return the reject was important.” The tone of voice slightly mocking and drawing a near snarl from Lucifer before hands were held up to placate. “My apologies, I sometimes forget how fiercely protective you are of the one not like us. One sometimes wonders how we perfect beings, can be related to that and built on the same frame.”

 

Lucifer came to a grinding halt. Face painted in fury at the insinuation. They were the right hand now not any of the others. These constant slights against Akira had only served to drive the boy harder and harder. “Silence.” Voice booming as they stared Raziel down threateningly. “You would do well to remember that he is one of us.”

 

Raziel's posture gave off no sign of being spooked by Lucifer's unspoken threat. “Luci Luci Luci... I have never denied his membership within our ranks. Unlike some of the others. But then I also know that he wasn't made the same... above all else you must not fail to bring him back.” Tone shifting to bleed genuine worry Raziel nodded to Lucifer. “After all we both know that one such as him was made too pure.”

 

They nodded slowly shocked at the support but alarmed by the subtle words that suggested Raziel knew more. “If I have to I will take advantage of anything to protect him from corruption.” Where it was known that Angels were from the stuff of the dreams; only Father and them where supposed to know that Akira was spun from nightmares. If Raziel knew then it was only a matter of time till he would begin trying to probe more. Knowledge and secrets were what that one lived for.

 

They exchanged one last nodding of heads and then Lucifer was storming down the hall at a sprint. They needed to get to Akira. Every moment wasted here, where Akira wasn't, was a moment that something could go wrong. “Father please bless my journey and may I find Akira safe.” A short uttered prayer as they rounded to the bottom most layer, to the great abyss that led to creation.

 

Like their namesake Lucifer sped across creation. Thoughts filled with Akira, and how any that dared harm him would be slain.

 

 

 

 

To say Akira was excited, would have been an understatement. The flurry of excitement that was the Makimura's getting ready for the day, was something the likes of which Akira had never experienced. Heaven was always orderly, and boring. This though was something very much the opposite, filled with affection and irritation.

“Hey! That's my breakfast nee-chan!” Taro would shout at Miki who had grabbed the toast from his plate.

 

Miki uttered an apology before hugging him and then her parents. Then running for the door, her long skirt fluttering behind her as she grabbed her bag by the door.

 

Then they were outside, Akira fluttering by her side as she ran before slowing to a walk. She had clearly been in a hurry to get to where they could talk more. “So um... Akira. I'm not sure how we should communicate.” Her voice trailed as she edged towards the obvious fact nobody else could see him.

 

“Oh don't worry about that, I'll talk to you. Don't worry about answering beyond a nod or a shake at most. Wouldn't be doing a very good job if I landed you in a hospital.” He was smiling wide, the sun was peaking from the edge of the horizon. Already in the short time he had been on the earth he had learned so much. Things he could not from heaven.

 

They walked for half an hour in relative silence. Finally an excited voice shouting out “Miki! Wait for me!” And there it was, the way Miki's face lit up a subtle red as she turned. A taller girl with deep red hair splayed out behind her as she ran into Miki's arms. They spun around a few times giggling. So this was the other Miki, Akira thought with a smile. This pure affection was sure to be within Father's realm of approval. The way they glanced at each other before laughing more. Some part of him hurt just watching it, but at the same time he wanted to nurture and protect it.

 

“Make sure to hold her hand while you walk to school. If she acts like you're weird for it just say it's normal to hold hands with a friend.” Akira knew that increased contact was a surefire way to help display affection.

 

Miki just nodded softly and then grabbed Miko's left hand with her right. “We better hurry or we'll be late. I bet that would make Kaim furious!” Just like that they started to run side by side. Miko's face had the lightest dusting of red with surprise before she began to laugh.

 

Akira had to confess the pace they ran at was shockingly quick. He doubted he could have kept up if he had to run, but then he could just float like the laws of physics didn't apply. Still he wondered if it would be freeing to. To feel the wind in his hair while he ran alongside friends. The word was foreign to him sadly. His list of friends at best would encompass Lucifer. “at best” Akira muttered darkly, the realization of just how alone he was only truly beginning to be understood.

 

Still it was exciting to see a school he thought, watching the pair of Miki's approach the front gate. They were gasping for air and a pair of men at the gate called out to them. “Oi now girls don't get yourself hurt running off the track field.”

 

The speaker was a large man, built like a buffalo really. with cropped hair and the signs of early receding hairline. So large was he that Akira nearly missed the second man beside him. What stuck out most was that he was thinner, even slightly smaller. Yet something about him stuck out like a wolf. Akira couldn't help but gulp thinking of him as a predator. Then something alarming happened he made eye contact with this second individual. “You should head to class now. There's been strange happenings lately. Also if I see that camera man around you tell him I'll fucking smash his head in.”

 

His language was raw brutal and every fiber in Akira was telling him to run. To never look back, instead he just floated higher following Miki. Alarm bells ringing even stronger in his head as the wolf like mans eyes followed him. The Miki's laughter ringing ominously in the background; it almost seemed like he hadn't blinked.

 

Then before he knew it he had followed Miki inside and out of the wolf mans vision. Heart slowing to a crawl and pure exhaustion setting in. “So uh, that wolf like fellow... he's a teacher here?”

 

Miki's head merely bobbed up and down once while she carried on a conversation with Miko. Something about painting their nails. It sounded like they had some interesting ideas and the idea of rainbows even got thrown out. Akira's head spun at that, Father's wonders on the tip of a finger. How decadent.

 

He had told Miki while she and Miko were in class he would wander about, and wander he did. Whether Miki approved he didn't know since she couldn't readily talk. Curiosity burning in amber eye's wide as saucers he explored the unused rooms.

 

The first he had come across had been a storage room. Looking into boxes had been easy when you could just sorta pass through them. The trouble was they lacked light. It was in this moment Akira lamented that as an Angel he was allowed only the minimalist of interactions with creation.

 

Most of the rooms were uninteresting he lamented after his dozenth storage room. Most likely a byproduct of again that inability to touch. It was in this state he sat in a science room, beakers strewn across a table before flailing around. “It's not fair! I just want to know... I only want to know...” For a moment he dreamed that his tantrum had broken glasses and rejoiced before accepting reality.

 

Defeated he continued to wander the halls and buildings. He caught a few fleeting glances of red headed Miki. It was at the point where the students and such were eating that he would make his most interesting find. A find that would begin a painful fall.

 

As he neared the track field, Akira noted the bleachers and on top of it a single booth. Near pitch black windows and pristine walls. Waftng through the a side wall he was overwhelmed with smells and noises. Against the desk a platinum haired woman sat, her thighs spread wide and the wolf man between them. Pressing firmly up against her as they touched.

 

Akira was unsure if they were both clothed and made to retreat before catching some words. Seeing the tender way the “Wolf” stroked her hair back. “Sirene, isn't it about time you relent and give me some pups of our own?” The words startled him, and if her posture was anything to go by she was as startled as he was but the “Wolfs” proposal.

 

“Nnnngh... we've talked about this.” Her voice groaning as her paramore's lips and teeth nipped at her neck. “I don't share well...” Those massive heel clad feet wrapping around his waist and locking him in close. “And I'm noisy... you know this as well as I-” Then she was silenced the “Wolf” mans lips harshly mashing into hers, the wet noise that rolled free very different than what Father approved of. Yet Akira found himself unable to stop himself from peeking.

 

The woman, Sirene he supposed was her name splayed across the desk. Thighs held wide open skirt hiked high for her lover before with a sound of relish their bodies met again with a wet squelching. The messy noise of slapping skin as they embraced nearly fully clothed. Akira found himself wondering, was this union also love? Could loves intimate displays take more than the one form?

 

It was when they started screaming and clawing desperately at each other that Akira decided now was a time to beat a hasty retreat. The image of how Sirene's back arched and she clutched at her own body to the “Wolfs” pace stuck in his head. Yet the image in his own head never stayed her, no instead the image of a different blonde overrode it. His own face felt hot, the pain of shame that he had never know till then.

 

Hastily his wings beat as he fled from that place to the rooftop. Eye's damp with unshed tears as he opened his mouth and howled a song. Pain that he did not know escaping. A wordless prayer as the noise rang out across the school and it's yard. Students who had been busy chatting, laughing and eating breaking out into tears. Distantly he could hear them, “wha- why you're crying too...” and he wondered, am I crying too?

 

Staring at the sky he wondered. Wondered of love, of loss. Of things that angels were not allowed to feel, to experience. Yet they were somehow expected to make sure things ran right. For a moment the thought that it was cruel crossed his mind. He hit himself hard and refocused. “No, no Akira. You fought too hard for this opportunity to fuck it up now. Father has expectations and you will meet them.”

 

And so he descended down the steps, exploring a bit more. Even finding the nurses room, it was here Akira decided to wait till the last bell. Enjoying the half asses excuses for coming to the nurse. Then the occasional horrible cramping. Akira didn't know what it was but with how those he had seen acted it looked like death.

 

And so it was that he made his way hesitantly to the track again. A few dozen students and the two nightmarish male coaches. “Oi! Cmon now, you want nationals? That won't get you there!” Kaim was shouting and yet he seemed almost nurturing. Meanwhile the other one he had caught In _flagrante_ delicto was helping some of the ones not yet running do warm ups.

 

“Amon sensei thank you!” The constant chorus of those thanking words that seemed riddled with affection for this murderous looking man alarmed him. Then just as suddenly both Miki's were there and about to do warm ups. Akira wanted to tell them to run, that this man wasn't what he seemed. Instead it sputtered out when he felt the glare of the one named Amon on his neck.

 

“So Miki, I heard about this great crepe place that just opened up. We should check it out after practice.” Miki was addressing her red headed friend as they each did their stretches, the occasional grunt or noise outside the small talk.

 

Miko blinked before smiling. “That sounds great, I haven't had crepes in forever!” Akira could see it on her face for a moment, she also just didn't want to go home. It was the same sort of face he would have made if Lucifer dragged him back.

 

Amon directed them into the next run, and prepared the starter pistol. At this moment Akira realized something “Miki! Make sure to cheer her on if you finish first!” Crack, the starter went off, and Akira felt himself wondering if it needed to be that damn loud. Initially Miki had been behind, but it was alarming seeing the way they outpaced the others and how Miki outpaced Miko.

 

Miki's breathing was hard, she wasn't sure how far ahead she was of Miko so when she crossed the line she spun about face. Cheering and calling Miko's name hard as her other crossed the line and crashed softly into her. The both of them laughing while Miko visibly flushed at the way she had been encouraged. Amon had interjected with a “Good hustle girls, now get some water before you collapse.”

 

Things went this way for an hour. The girls racing in time when it was there turn and otherwise sitting on the bleachers. Watching and laughing together. Apparently Miko had shown Miki something on her phase that had put a flush on Miki's face. Exclaiming “Those have got to be fake.”

 

Miko merely quipped back “No more fake than mine are.” The mood steadily growing more somber as the sun began to set and practice came to a close. Students trickling out as Miki and Miko held hands walking down the street. A familiar car sitting on the side of the road rolling its window down.

 

“Remember Miki just say no and keep going.” Akira whispered to Miki and saw the subtle nod as she gripped Miko tighter. As if she could work up more bravery by remembering that connection.

 

“Miki-chan! It's good to see you, y'know I got a great studio rented for pictures. It would be wonderful if you would come with!” And there it was, the sleazeball just being near him made Akira sick. Miki didn't look very comfortably either, it was nice to see Miko's hand visibly tighten on his wards.

 

Miki's smile stayed strong never letting on her disgust. “Unfortunately I can't. I have a prior engagement with my friend here.” Oh god there it was the sleazeball had looked defeated for a moment before striking back.

 

“That's not a problem, you could both come, the Witch of track and her best friend. I'm sure it would be an absolute hit!” The man was like a human cockroach, you thought you had gotten rid of him and he struck back worse. Miki sputtered and kept pushing that she really couldn't.

 

It was at this moment Akira felt a dark aura, the loud steps of a brutish man. “Oi! Fucking creep, didn't I warn you before?” Amon had already crossed so far and stepped between them, hand squeezing Koji's wrist tightly. The look on his face promised violence beyond what Akira had ever witnessed.

 

“W-wait! You can't kill him!” Akira reflexively yelled before his eye's spread wide at his reaction. Amon hadn't stopped glaring at him, it felt like an eternity before he let go and spoke again.

 

“If I ever catch you sniffing round my pups again... I'll shove that camera so far down your throat you'll be shitting glass.” The fear in Koji's eyes was palpable as he slammed his foot down on the gas, peeling out in record time. With him gone Amon's face seemed to soften before he addressed his students. “If he starts bothering you again, tell me. I'll take care of it. Now you two said you had some crepes to get, so get!” By the end of his little speel he had broken into a smile and turned away. Eye's staring at Akira as he mouthed something the Miki's couldn't see. “We need to talk.”

 

It was in this moment Akira wanted to panic and fly away. Never come back to this place again. But he couldn't not when he heard both girls say. “Yes sensei! Have a good evening!” The soft clicking of their shoes as Akira watched them walk away till they had gone a ways. It was now just him and someone who scared him immensely and like Miki had been able to see him the whole time.

 

“You know... I'm really not a fan of angels. Let alone angels sniffing around my pups.” Amon glared down his nose at Akira. Everything that was said alarming him, namely that he knew what Akira was. Meanwhile Akira wasn't sure at all what this man was. Could he just be a human like Miki? It seemed farfetched.

 

“I- this is my job. I was handling things just fine. We aren't supposed to interfere.” The list of their duties and restraints often didn't make much sense but he was repeating it anyways. A snort resounded loudly from Amon. Father help him there was literal smoke that had billowed from the mans nose. This couldn't be anything but a demon.

 

Amon seemed to pace a bit. Unsatisfied with that answer. “Fine, you keep playing pretend guardian. Because here in the mortal realm only demons and the fallen can save anyone. And if you can't keep that creep away, well I will. And he's trespassed enough to not be covered by the ceasefire.” Now that Akira was getting a better look at him Amon seemed all the more imposing. By no means was he truly short. Shoulders so visibly wide Akira wondered how he managed to balance. His hair was something else too, overgrown sideburns and wild. Akira had to conclude it was fitting for a demon.

 

“It's not pretend! I'm her guardian!” He insisted to Amon. Frustrated at the lack of his own success before Amon had the gall to laugh at one of Father's angels.

 

“IF you're the best he can muster up for a girl like that. Then we made a hell of a mistake signing that pact.” Fuck, that stung. It was like hearing Michael disparage his strength all over again. Amon just kept going though, ripping into him without ever using physical violence. These words felt like they just might kill him. “Bah. Get out of my sight... I don't think I've seen a more pathetic angel. To think I once went toe to toe with Lucifer himself. Now you.”

 

There it was, the comparisons. The shadows that Akira never could seem to work his way out from under. Wiping at his nose and sniffling he watched as Amon stalked away, getting into a vehicle by the gate. Then Akira was alone as he shuffled towards the Makimura household. The knowledge he must not tell what occurred and try and school his appearance. “Everyone always acts like I never try... I know no one expects much from me, but I still want to be of use.”

 

Chest heaving as he fought back tears. It would not do to cry, ant yet droplets kept slipping by. The sun itself disappearing behind black clouds. Thunder crashing in the distance before a deluge of rain came. The streets taking a slick appearance. Here yet again he was reminded of disappointment, he could feel the cold. Yet he could not feel what it was like to be wet. To know the joy of dancing in the rain. So instead he cried his heart out.

 

It hurt, the very act of hidden insecurities being ruthlessly beaten. So Akira walked in the rain, not feeling anything but the cold as he worked his way to the Makimura's house. Till finally he stood before it, only entering after a moment to school himself.

 

This place, this place was warm and kind. He could hear the conversation in the kitchen. Miki had gone with Miko to get crepes successfully. Apparently Taro had seen them and even joked about them having an indirect kiss. Amusingly enough that had sent Miki into visible distress. Outside was too cold, but inside here the warmth reminded him of what he was denied. So instead of watching with pride at what Miki had done, Akira trudged up the stairs. Thoughts filled only with his own failure.

 

 

 

Some time later the sounds of the house had grown quiet and Miki slipped into her room. What she saw within was not expected, Akira had gone to a corner of the room and fluffed his wings up. Blocking himself entirely from sight. “A-akira? Are you okay?” Sure she had only known him for a few days but even so that sort of isolation seemed off to her. The soft sniffling noises hadn't helped.

 

Akira hadn't even bothered to make a token attempt at speaking, but his feathers had visibly stiffened. The sniffling coming to a stop as she sat next to him. Miki likely could have just walked right through his wings. Instead she respected his need to hide while staying close.

 

“Um... you know... when I was little I used to get picked on. For my eye color.” Miki spoke softly trying to help show an attempt to relate and empathize. The concept of a crying angel seemed like the sort of thing reserved for Jesus. “It never rea-... it sucked. It's okay to need to cry. If anything it's a beautiful thing to feel alive enough to hurt.” Pausing again she scooted slightly closer. It was like the closer she got the more intense the intense cold radiating from Akira got.

 

“I-... I don't know if I can relate to the things that would make an Angel hurt... I mean your supposed to be perfect, but it's kinda a relief to know... y'know that Angels hurt too.” Akira's sniffling had come to mostly a stop, wings spreading a bit as he looked at Miki with blood shot eye's. She couldn't help but laugh at bit at how ugly he was when he cried hard. “O-oh Akira you... you're such a crybaby.” Reaching her right hand out she was surprised when she felt resistance from his wings. Till now she had seen him walk through things and people.

 

Akira's mouth sat open as he felt the pressure from Miki's touch. Uncertain what was occurring or how. Then like she had just figured something out Miki rushed into his personal space. Throwing her arms about Akira and pulling him into a bruising hug. Akira couldn't help but remark at how comfortable and warm it was. It was like Heaven, but without the cold cruel judgments. Once more he sobbed, lips breaking into a frown before crying as the storm raged outside.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it please let me know, if you see an error PLEASE let me know so I can fix it.  
> In addition I'm sure people will notice how I wrote Amon. To me he's a possessive fucker and during the ceasefire he's grown a bit attached to the meatbags. Kinda like Bender B Rodriguez


	3. Downy Feathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mmm, to what do I owe the pleasure Lucifer. I do hope you aren't here to break the accord after pushing so hard for it.” Her snark was dripping from the way it was spoken in their head. Well that and her body posture, hands on her hips while staring at Lucifer in the nude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay. I got caught up hard in Nier Automata. So good. Now if Replicant could get a true english release.

Lucifer had spent the better part of twenty four earth hours hounding for Akira's presence. So little luck. How was such a weak angel able to disappear with such totality from the grid? In the end they had felt forced to speak to someone they held a neutral relationship to on the ground. After all if anyone could find him easily it was the one they conspired with to end the bloodshed.

 

The room was a bit... different than Lucifer had expected. A litany of refuse strewn across it, multiple bottles of both plastic and glass. Really if it was to be described as anything it was a den of debauchery. Upon the massive bend that dominated a corner of the room they spotted the flaming red hair they knew. Well

 

“Jenny.... I need your assistance.” Brilliant light streamed across the woman's bedroom. Several bodies entangled on the bed shifted before one slid out from under. A voice speaking back into their head. It was the voice that belonged to the psychotic demon known as Jenny. Affectionately they had dubbed her Psycho Jenny.

 

“Mmm, to what do I owe the pleasure Lucifer. I do hope you aren't here to break the accord after pushing so hard for it.” Her snark was dripping from the way it was spoken in their head. Well that and her body posture, hands on her hips while staring at Lucifer in the nude.

 

Lucifer had to fight an impulse to blow her away for the snark. Every time that the subject matter was Akira they had this nasty habit of overreacting, but they couldn't fuck this up. After all if the accord fell apart Akira was as good as devoured. The very idea of Akira's lovely features frozen in the permanence of true death terrified them. While Father could bring near anyone back, a flaw like Akira would never enjoy that privilege. So they measured their tone very carefully before speaking. “I need to find someone, an Angel. To my knowledge your kind keeps close track of all active known angels. To make sure the strict limit of twelve plus myself is adhered to. Help me find him.”

 

Jenny's face took on a somber look, except for those lips which twisted into a psychotic grin. “Oh we can certainly help with that. After all we get regular reports on any sightings... still you've never cared before now. Is it that same one that drove you to push this accord? My my... to think we might get the privilege to meet the one thing that humbles the right hand.” Her tone testing as she stood and began to sway and saunter to where Lucifer stood in cold glory.

 

Lucifer visibly stiffened at this. While they had little choice but to trust Jenny. The idea of letting her see and know their greatest treasure was alarming. “If you are able to find him for me. Then I will not stop you so long as no harm befalls him.” They had settled on permissive, so long as they were near Akira no harm would easily fall on him.

 

“Ohoh? Him? If that's the case then I think I know where he is...” Jenny sat back into a recliner giving a lazy yawn before crossing her legs. Lucifer was pretty sure they saw the remnants of coital bliss on her bottom. “Honestly if the report had come from anyone other than Amon I wouldn't have believed it. After all it's widely known that Angels don't share the trait of having gender. You are neither and both... but this one was decidedly masculine. Oh and apparently he wore a skirt. That part threw even Amon off.” Jenny nodded towards Lucifer's own nudity as an example of how strange a behavior that was.

 

Lucifer of course was incredibly alarmed by this statement. “Amon, as in the champion Amon who devoured Angels for lunch in the old days?!” Their tone panicked at the thought that Akira was so close to arguably the most dangerous of Demons.

 

“Oh don't worry too much. He's rather fond of the peace by now. Mellowed him out a lot. Apparently your Angel boy is following one of what he calls “pups” around. So what will you give me for the location.” Jenny didn't like to do things for free, but the fact she was even willing to deal with Lucifer spoke to how much she trusted them. But she was still a greedy greedy women.

 

“The next fallen Angel. We will grant your kind the right to hunt it. After all I'm sure the restless among you grow hungry for our flesh.” They were eager to have this done, Akira was somewhere alone in the dark. Without him they felt so empty and without purpose.

 

Jenny tutted softly before adjusting herself and speaking back. “That is a start, but I need assurance you won't interfere...” Those unsettling eye's locking to Lucifer's before speaking again. “I want exclusive rights to deal with the next fallen one. No interference from heaven and the right to do things as we see fit. It's the only deal I'll take.”

 

Lucifer was rather taken back. This was an odd situation, but if it was a fallen angel then that meant Heaven could wipe their own hands entirely clean of disposal. Father would readily agree to this. After all Demons and Angels never got along well. “Consider it done, the next one you can torture and hunt to your hearts content.”

 

If Lucifer hadn't been having doubts about what they just agreed to the look on Jenny's face sparked a few. “Wonderful, let me just retrieve my phone.” She visibly fiddled with a black slate before turning it to Lucifer and showing them a map. “Your Angel is here in Japan. Apparently doing guardian duty on a girl named Miki.” Her eye's now like a kaleidoscope of rainbows, promising madness. “You will keep your word, yes? No matter who falls I hope.” It was as if she knew things that would horrify and drive them into madness.

 

Still Akira was here, and they would do anything for him. “Father detests liars. Once upon a time I made the mistake of thinking myself great. In his mercy he let me atone. I will not lie or bear falsehoods.” Lucifer spoke softly, head filled only with thoughts of soft sweet Akira. Striding from the room to the balcony window they turned back. “Still even with this price... thank you Jenny.”

 

Then Lucifer was gone and Jenny was left by herself. “Mmm.... you're very welcome Lucifer. For now we shall have a proper stray to lead our flock.” Sauntering back to the bed she laid down, head filled with dreams of what could be.

 

 

 

 

Lucifer couldn't help but remark out how unremarkable this whole neighborhood was. To think that one of Father's children would be residing within one of these plain domiciles perturbed them. Then like being struck by lightning they felt him. They could feel his oddity, like a spot where gravity suddenly did not behave normally. Just like the first time they saw him, so tiny and covered in downy black feathers they were drawn in. “Akira, I'm here...”

 

They had seen many homes throughout the ages but humanity had changed so much in only half a century. So they wandered about the first floor before finally going up the stairs. Akira's presences growing stronger with every step towards the highest room. They phased right through the door. And there against the side of the bed. It was Akira, his onyx colored wings wrapped around himself.

 

Slowly they approached, eye's half lidded in affection towards him. Akira had been their charge for so long. Seeing him weak and vulnerable like this brought up memories. From time long ago of a small Akira clutching to their leg. Those little black wings flapping excitedly. It made their heart stir, thumping harder as they stared down at him.

 

Unfortunately the unbridled affection did not last as they noticed two things. The first there was a girl draped around his shoulders on the bed snoring loudly. Irritating but not horrific. The real issue was that she was physically touching his form Lucifer realized. They couldn't not glare at her, Akira was supposed to be their comfort. Like an electrical outlet charging a phone. Only one of a kind.

 

Lucifer agonized over this discovery kneeling down in a pseudo-fetal position. Their heart racing in a panic at what they were staring at. Some filthy human touching the literal divine. Though Lucifer would be loathe to admit it if it was any other Angel. They just wouldn't give a shit. Pale lips parting as they cried silently. “Akira, you're mind... don't let others hold you. Don't let them touch you... that's my role, that's my place.” Hands clenching as darkness invaded them momentarily before the songs of Father reached them. Soothing their rage, reminding them that this was Akira's request. A duty that he had wanted. That allowing themselves to feel too much would lead them astray. Then the song was silent.

 

“Akira... why is it this way? Why am I always trying to get you to listen. To follow me, I'm always being pulled at your pace ever since you grew...” Thoughts wandering, memories of that tiny soft Akira. All soft chubby and with such fluffy wings. Even the most cold hearted Angel had remarked at the Angel that was made a child that could grow. Michael had especially expressed irritation the fucking meat head. What were the words their twin had said? Oh yes... “What good is this thing? It lacks strength, it lacks speed, it lacks agility. How incredibly useless. The second it encounters a demon it will end up dead. Pathetic.” The contempt that first meeting had cemented the relationship Akira and Michael had.

 

Lucifer couldn't help but how ironic it was. Michael loathed Akira's existence for it's incredible weakness. Meanwhile Akira had always gushed about the pair of them. How magnificent and strong they were. Marveled at how Father favored and even relied on them. Most of the other Angels had been fascinated... for a time. Leaning forward they bumped foreheads with him. After all in the end Lucifer was the only one who always retained interest. Now here he was, on the mortal plane. A place they had worked hard to keep him from. “Why... why do you always run from my protection? Is creation truly better than my company?”

 

Those morose feelings hitting them like a truck even as they reached out. Pale fingers tracing the line of Akira's jaw. Still so soft, and yet it almost seemed like some of the softness had left in the short time they had been apart. The idea that he could change so much with them absent was horrifying. Angels weren't supposed to change, but then Akira wasn't a normal Angel. They knew as much, and Father did too.

 

Was this why Father had always refused to let Akira go? Was he vulnerable to outside influence? After all Akira was the stuff of nightmares. Lucifer had picked the strongest terrors of the mortals when he had fooled with the loom of creation. Lovers torn from each others lives. Children lost to fires and tragedies. Athlete's who lost the ability to compete. These were but a small subset of the things that a naive Lucifer had fiddled with on it. The resulting chaos had shocked them and Father himself had come.

 

The rage that had been displayed in that moment of Akira's birth. It was the sort they had never seen before. Not even the demons seemed to inspire such anger. And so the Lord had tasked them to atone for their mistake. To keep an eye on what he had called an “Omen”. An omen of what Lucifer did not know. But the shame that they had experienced was shortly overridden with fascination for the soft sweet thing that would become Akira.

 

“Why didn't he just put you in the choir... crappy singing be damned. You would be safe there.” They snarked to themselves with a smile at Akira. The boy was absolutely tone deaf but so damn earnest in everything he did. That had been half of the problem he was too eager, and in that haste errors would occur. Pale right hand gently combing through his brown locks. “Why are you so soft... If only you were stronger. You're so fragile...” Why did those lips look so soft, what was this feeling stirring in them.

 

Lucifer slowly rose to their full height. Again a glare flicked at the girl who dared to touch the divine. Still they could do nothing about it. To harm her would hurt their relationship with Akira. Likely irrevocably to the point that they might never get to hear Akira speak.

 

It was in this moment Miki stirred to wakefulness. Bleary red eye's staring at the room before realizing it was bathed in the most intense light she had ever witnessed. Then like a man who finally saw the tree's for the forest she spooked upright. Her green eye's staring at Lucifer's pale divine form. “... whoa... you're an Angel too huh?” Her tone clearly shocked at what she was seeing, but not that she didn't believe it.

 

Lucifer carefully weighed how to answer before speaking slowly and deliberate. “I am the Morning Star. I see that they assigned him to you. What is it you want to send him away.” They weren't above asking to try and get what they wanted and Miki visibly blinked in shock.

 

“Why would I want to send him away...? He's been helping me with... uh stuff....” Her slightly tanned skin coloring an intense red as she tried to to avoid saying with what. “Also how come you have so many wings while Akira only has the six? Also why's he black but you're just like all the stories. It's like a nightlight but in a huge fluffy form.”

 

Wings fluffing up in alarm they stared back. It only dawning on them now. She could see them. Without them having willfully revealed their divinity. “Akira... is special. He is the gendered child of Father.” Glacial blue eyes turned down again, drinking in Akira's form. Angels weren't supposed to sleep, everything seemed to be going off the rails. “As for my count of wings. I am an Archangel. The right hand of the Lord.” They turned on their heels, staying here would be a bad idea. Walking straight through a wall into the sky and flapping away.

 

Miki simply gaped at the sudden disappearance. “What was that all about... I'll ask Akira in the morning.” That decision made she unleashed a yawn before throwing herself back onto the mattress to sleep.

 

 

 

 

All too soon the morning came. Akira knew it as such because Miki's obnoxious alarm clock was blaring like an evil fog horn. Part of him was coming to view these alarms as more evil than demons. Not that he would ever voice such a blasphemous thought. “Dear Father, blessed are you for this morning.” And like that Akira raised his voice to the heavens. Even a tone deaf Angels singing was divine to mortals.

 

Miki stirred in the bed, the alarm was practically ignored as second nature by now. Akira's tear inducing singing was however impossible to ignore. “A-akira-kun It's lovely and all but I'd like to avoid having blood shot eye's.” Her tone was soft and begging. The last thing she wanted was to look less than perfect in front of Miko.

 

Akira's face lit up red as he realized he had woken her up and caused tears to start falling. “Oh... excuse me, it's a force of habit.” Right hand rubbing at the back of his scalp while he smiled sheepishly. “When you've been alive for hundreds of years habits can get very strong.”

 

Miki just nodded, the idea of living that long exceedingly foreign to her. “So uh... last night I woke up... and there was some weirdo standing over you just staring...” The first Angel she had met was weird, the second? A whole other level of unnervingly strange. “And uh... I could be wrong but he... she? Was all luminescent... and had tits.” Miki just stared at Akira waiting for an answer.

 

Akira blinked a bit before laughing softly. “Well yes Miki. All the other Angels are neither male nor female. They share physical traits of both.” Akira found this whole thing rather amusing, but then he was used to the idea that normally you had both breasts and a penis. After all HE was the strange one.

 

Sputtering in confusion Miki gaped a bit at him. “W-wait, but like … they had huge breasts and massive glowing wings! What else... what else... right they called themselves the “Morning Bar” that bit confused me a bit...” She was now sitting up on the bed kicking her legs back and forth.

 

Akira however looked like he had just been hit by a truck. Massive surprise as he sputtered a bit. “W-wait, are you sure it wasn't “Morning Star”?” His voice tinged with a bit of worry. Lucifer had never approved the idea of Akira coming down to creation, but if he had already found out and showed up...

 

“Yah! That was the word! They were really pretty too... all blonde and blue eyed. Frankly it was every bit the stories of what an Angel is... so who are they?” Miki's voice exclaimed at hearing the right words that her sleep addled brain had heard. Not noticing how nervous Akira seemed to be.

 

Visibly gulping Akira began to process this... Lucifer was here. Not more than a few hours ago. Probably highly irritated with Akira for pushing so hard for this. On the other hand they were still here and hadn't been dragged off... so maybe it wasn't all bad? “Well um... that was Lucifer... Father's most loved Angel.”

 

Miki's face seemed to panic a bit as she frantic whispered. “Wait wait, you mean the lord of LIES?!?! What the hell Akira why do you know Lucifer!” Miki had of course grown up a christian and it suddenly hit Akira like a ton of bricks.

 

“W-wait don't panic! Your stories about Lucifer are inaccurate. Rather Lucifer once upon a time nearly overstepped but all the accounts attributed to them are various stray Angels.... they tend to be dubbed “Satan”... I don't think there's ever been an occasion with more than a handful of strays active at one time.” He tried to be calming to help cool down Miki's visible panic. After all it wasn't every day you found out a corner stone of your faith was totally wrong.

 

Miki's breathing seemed to calm down slightly at Akira's words. Though she still couldn't help but side eye him while trying to not hyperventilate. Akira took this as a positive sign and began to speak softly. “Lucifer is actually very kind... I told you that I am different yes? Well Lucifer was the one who looked after me. For over eight hundred fifty-six years Lucifer has watched over me. It may come as some surprise but most of the Angels don't care for a black winged freak who is gendered. Sure when I was new they took an interest in me... it faded quickly. Then it was just being looked down on by all but Lucifer and Father...” A sad smile graced his features as he reminisced about times long gone.

 

“I guess what I'm trying to say... if you trust me you have to trust Lucifer. Because everything I am I learned from Lucifer.” Gently Akira cradled Miki's still overstimulated body against his chest. Black wings wrapping her up while he hummed softly in her ears.

 

They spent several minutes like this before Miki seemed calm. “... and you're sure Lucifer is good? I mean I trust you but... when everything you know say's otherwise it's hard to think the villain was actually good.” Legs kicking slowly against the side of the bed.

 

“Lucifer is beloved for a reason. I know that may be a bit hard to believe... but without Lucifer I'm not sure I'd still exist.” Akira slowly let her go, her posture relaxed as she nodded in reply to his statement. He was fairly sure she was reassured now. Then she was trotting out the door to get ready. This left Akira to wonder what the hell Lucifer had shown up for. To his knowledge Lucifer was free to come and go as they pleased, but had always voiced distaste for creation in private.

 

Slowly Akira floated down the stairwell. Into the kitchen where he watched Mrs. Makimura preparing breakfast. It was a rather interesting ritual to behold. Heaven had nothing of the like since they did not hunger.

 

First she would crack eggs open into a pan. Frying them over easy while multiple slices of bread were inserted in some sort of toasting device. A small saucepan to the side filled with miso soup. Sometimes Akira couldn't help but wonder what all these things tasted like.

 

Only a short while later the family had gathered around the table. Taro whining that they should have meat more. It was funny because the mr and mrs both lived a vegetarian lifestyle. So simply making eggs available for their children was something of an ideological sacrifice. Akira couldn't help but remake that they were good parents as they said a quick grace.

 

The Miki was telling her family she loved them and dashing out the front door. Naturally Akira followed at a brisk float. Once they had gotten a block from the house he spoke softly. “Genuinely there's no reason to be afraid of Lucifer.” Unmistakably Akira could see a mop of red hair ahead. Clearly waiting for Miki. “You should go ahead, she's waiting to see you. Remember greater contact will help you bond.”

 

Miki's face lit up with joy at the mention that Miko was waiting for her. She whispered a quick thanks and sprinted into a bruising hug. Akira had to admit the sight made him feel rather envious. After all nobody ever held him. So far the list of people who had was countable on one hand. Questions were arising faster than he could find answers. His exposure to demons thus far was leaving him in doubt. Lethargically he followed Miki to school keeping a close eye for the creep. Thankfully it was uneventful.

 

As they neared the school he spotted a car waiting out front. The one thing he was certain of is that the large wolf like figure outside it was Amon. God the man was an absolute potty mouth he thought.

 

“Oi, shitbird. It's time you meet someone.” Amon's voice gruffly called out, none of the students managing to catch it. It was with shock Akira realized the message was for him as the door opened.

 

“Don't I have a say?” Akira inquired a bit suspect. Demons were dangerous he knew that, even Lucifer said they were. Lucifer who had managed to broker a ceasefire.

 

Amon simply glowered at him. An unspoken “Get in the fucking car” on his face as he opened the rear door on the sidewalk side.

 

Akira resigned himself with a sigh. “You do know if I die this will end in demons dying, right?” He was pretty sure Amon wouldn't do anything, but even so those sharp teeth scared him a bit.

 

“No I thought it would initiate a fucking cakewalk.” Akira couldn't help but blink like a deer in a headlight while stepping in. He wasn't terribly used to snark.

 

The vehicle was opulent in every sense. All leather and exceedingly plush, and in the backseat of this extended vehicle there was only one passenger. “Good to finally meet the Angel throwing everything into disarray.”

 

Akira couldn't help but blink as he stared back into a kaleidoscope of colors in the woman's eyes. She would easily be considered attractive, well if not for the unnerving grin. “Ah... well... I was given permission by Father. I do hope there isn't a desire to break the ceasefire...” Akira's tone was nervous, there was no doubt she was a Demon. If Amon was willingly listening to her it probably made her very dangerous.

 

“Then without further ado, I am Jenny.” Akira's stomach dropped hard at how her smile widened “It is a pleasure to meet you Akira.” And she knew his name. Akira felt his feathers instinctively fluff up in size.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it please let me know. Comments are always welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it feel free to let me know.


End file.
